


Rape Seed

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: SpringFRE prompt fills [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Gen, weredog!Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 118 - the colour yellow</p><p>This fic DOES NOT contain rape, rape seed is a plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rape Seed

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, but this kinda popped into my head the other week when I saw all the fields of rape seed on my way to work.

Yellow.

Bright yellow.

Fields and fields of it spread out before them.

The Men of the neighbouring village had sown a new crop that spring and it had finally bloomed.

Standing on the crest of the hill, Fíli and Kíli gazed down at the sea of yellow, swaying gently in the breeze.

They knew they weren’t really allowed to play in the fields of the Men, but the bright colour was tempting them.

Would it be like running through egg yolks? All oozy and wet?

Or like sliding through butter?

Would it be icky like the sweetcorn their mother put on their plates?

Or sweet like the yellow plums she sometimes bought at market?

The lads looked at each other.

Fíli worrying at his lower lip with his teeth as Kíli grinned.

“We really shouldn’t,” he said.

“Come on, Fee, it’ll be fun.”

“If Uncle finds out, we’ll be in trouble.”

“He’s too busy with those grumpy old dwarves, he won’t notice us.”

“Those ‘grumpy old dwarves’ are Uncle’s Council, Kee.”

Kíli waved away his brother’s words, already taking a step down the hill. Turning to Fíli with a bright grin, he challenged, “Come catch me!” before taking off at a run.

“ _Kíli_ ,” Fíli growled, huffing a laugh when his little brother tripped and rolled the rest of the way down the hill, disappearing into the sea of yellow at the bottom.

Mumbling about the annoyance of little brothers, Fíli tugged off the baggy tunic he was wearing, dropping it to the ground before running down the hill on four paws to track his wayward brother.

-x-

Hours later two dwarflings snuck through the door as quietly as they could manage. Creeping through the hallway in an attempt to not be caught by their mother humming in the kitchen.

They were almost to their room when Kíli managed to get his feet tangled, colliding with Fíli’s back and sending them both sprawling.

“And where have you two been?” Dis asked, leaning against the kitchen archway, smiling at the sticky, tangled heap of her sons on the floor.

“Um, just out playing?” Fíli answered, trying to pat down Kíli’s hair, grimacing when it stuck to his palms.

“Play where?” Dis asked, voice deceptively casual.

“Not in the Man’s fields!” Kíli squeaked, ignoring Fíli as he shoved him to shut him up.

“Oh? Then why are you all sticky?”

“Um…”

“Hm, thought so. Come on, into the bath with the pair of you.”

“But amad!” both boys whined.

“Do you want me to tell your uncle where you’ve been?” Dis asked, cocking a dark brow and ignoring the large, pleading eyes looking up at her.

“No,” Fíli grumbled as Kíli pouted.

“Then into the bath with you.”

“Yes amad,” they chorused, clambering to their feet and heading to the bathroom like criminals heading to their execution.

“Told you we shouldn’t have gone,” Fíli hissed, nudging Kíli with his elbow, baggy tunic slipping off his shoulder as he did so.

“Don’t get your tail in a twist, you had fun too,” Kíli pouted, shoving at his brother, nose wrinkling when his palm stuck to his brother’s bared shoulder

Dis couldn’t help but smile at their whispered argument, chuckling quietly to herself as she returned to the kitchen. Her boys would certainly be hungry after running through the yellow fields of the Men all afternoon.


End file.
